Hauktel
Hauktel '''is a hotel chain in the Etchnion area. Hauktel is named after is founder, Garry Haukoos. The Hauktel of Addison is also the oldest hotel in the sector. The company of Hauktel Hotels is still based out of Addison. History The original Hauktel was built in The Village of Addison , in a large open lot along the bay. It was constructed as a hotel by Garry Haukoos and subsequently named the Hauktel, forming the first bit of his last name and the last bit of hotel. It was the first hotel constructed in the sector. Shortly after it's construction another hotel was built in neighbouring Adrian, but that hotel project was later abandoned and left in an unfinished state. The site of this hotel was just recently purchased by Hauktel's owner, Image Properties. The original Hauktel was operated by Garry himself, until the place caught fire one day and much of the tower was burnt. It was then abandoned for several months, until now current owners Image Properties approached Garry about purchasing the property and brand. Garry agreed and sold the property, and the name with it with an agreement to have a steak in the company. Shortly after the purchase, VazDrae Corporation was then hired to repair and restore the original building back to it's original state. Later Image Properties bought two more properties in two more cities. The City of Centura, and the then Village of Vetriver. The Vetriver site was on a moderate lot in the downtown section. The Centura lot, however was on an even smaller lot with height restrictions due to another adjacent building. Space was limited in Centura, so they went ahead with it anyways. The Vetriver location was built in the traditional Hauktel style, and had the signature red and black carpeting and fireplace in the lobby. It was completed with four floors and rooftop access. Upon its completion, it was one of the tallest buildings in the village. Recently, the Hauktel of Vetriver expanded. The exteriro fireplace was removed, and the building widened to fill the lot, adding more room. They also built upwards more two floors, and added a garden space on the roof. Due to the nearby Avas Hotel & Convention Center, the Hauktel sees alot of convention-gooers that cannot get a room in the Avas, so the Hauktel serves as a nearby overflow hotel, and also was not big enough. So they expanded. The fireplace was kept however, but instead of going all the way up and out, the fireplace exhausts out under the second floor. The Centura location was built in the Henley Park neighbourhood, directly north of Downtown. Due to height restrictions because of an adjacent lot it was only built 3 stories high and is the smallest of the Hauktel locations. It also doesn't feature a large lobby or fireplace. Image Properties purchased then an abandoned hotel project in the Village of Adrian, and converted it into a Hauktel location. It doesn't match the styling of most Hauktels due to the original projects design, and it is much smaller than most Hauktels. Image Properties purchased another lot in the younger community of Aberdeen. The Hauktel of Aberdeen is currently under construction. Due to financial issues with Image Properties had with the Verticle Shops of Vetriver, the project was put on hold, however, it is due to finish soon. 2015-09-20_17.15.56.png|The original state of the Hauktel of Vetriver. 2015-09-20_19.51.55.png|Hauktel of Vetriver after expansion. 2015-09-20_20.01.11.png|Hauktel of Centura. It doesnt follow the normal stripe pattern. However this is soon to be fixed. 2015-09-20_19.59.51.png|Original Hauktel of Addison. From front. 2018-04-19_16.11.35.png|Hauktel of Adrian Locations '''Addison 5511 Addison Bay St Addison, RYA 7AR03 Centura 7756 Hillview Dr Centura, RYA 7AR01 Vetriver 706 Route 9 Vetriver, SJA 7AS05 Adrian 4405 Main St Adrian, RYA 7AR04 Aberdeen 510 Main St Aberdeen, SJA 7AS07 Category:Companies